Doppelganger Frost
by brightT3ars
Summary: "Jack, embrace the fear!" A doppelganger says. A story of twist and turns. Oh, and did I mention more than one Jack? *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1: Who?

**Doppelganger Frost**

** Sup me again, brightT3ars! Making a Jackson Nightmare Black X Jackson Overland Frost! Rotg Fanfic ! **

**Summary: "Jack embrace the fear." A doppelganger said. There's a person that looks just like Jack on the loose! "Just embrace it Jack, so we can become one." **

**Warning: BoyXBoy yaoi **

"Jack, you're a waste of our time, mate." Bunny glared at Jack,

"Bu...Bunny what are you talking about?" Jack asked,

"He's right, Jack." Tooth said walking away into the light.

"I'm sorry Jack, but they are right." North agreed following after Tooth,

Sandy frowned and gave Jack an apologized look shaking his head "No"

{I`m sorry.} Sandy said using his dream sand and he followed the other two guardians.

"Wait! Let me-" Jack was cut off and punched in the face. Jack fell to the ground; his staff fell out of his hand.

He looked up. Bunny was glaring at him with hatred, disgust, and anger.

"You coward, good for nothing trickster!" Bunny yelled stomping on Jacks stomach, "Son of a-" Jack cut off Bunny`s words thinking about how stupid, and pathetic he was. Tears slowly ran down his beautiful face. Jack started to listen to Bunny again. "That's probably why no one was there for you. You piece of shit!" Every word cut into Jack like a knife. "I'm sorry." Jack muttered, after a while Bunny stopped stomping his foot on Jack`s stomach. "Good bye." Bunny said, walking into the light with the other guardians. Suddenly everything went Pitch Black. "Don't worry Jack, I'm here for you." A voice that sounded like Jack said. Jack looked up at the other person. He had Jet black hair, yellow eyes with the hint of purple and the same clothes as Jack but black. The other boy grabbed the staff. "Here you go, love." The boy said giving Jack his staff back. "Who are you?" Jack asked, the other Jack chuckled, "Just embrace the fear." Then everything went white.

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

Jack woke up, "Huh?" he muttered. He opened his eyes. He was in his room at the Pole; all the guardians were with him. "Jack are you okay?" Tooth asked.

"What?" Jack asked sitting up looking at the guardians,

"You've been crying and screaming in you sleep, looked like you were having nightmare."

North said looking at Jack with concern,

"Yeah..." Jack said wiping away his frozen tears, "Well this is embarrassing." Jack chuckled,

"Are ya sure, mate?" Bunny asked,

{Don't lie!} Sandy said through his dream-sand.

"Yeah, honest! I'm fine!" Jack laughed.

The guardians all looked at Jack with concern.

Jack frowned, "Really guys I'm okay."

"Are you sure you were screaming like you were in pain!" Tooth said,

"Care to tell us?" Bunny asked,

"Sure if you really want to hear it." Jack said,

"Jack you don't need to tell us." North said,

"Nah, I'll tell you." Jack smiled.

"I was dreaming about you guys leaving me, and then Bunny kicked me in the stomach and said really mean things. Then when he was done...the person that looked just like me but darker helped me. He told me to embrace the...fear." Jack said,

All the guardians went wide eyed. Did that mean Pitch was back?! Jack was with the guardians for a year. "We'll never leave you, Jack." Tooth said,

"I...I know." Jack said not really sure,

"I'm sorry, mate." Bunny apologized,

"Da, we will never leave you Jack." North said,

{Trust us.} Sandy`s dream-sand said.

"You guys don't need to apologize it was just a dream! It wasn't even real!" Jack joked,

All the guardians group hugged him. After a moment of silence and hugging they let Jack go.

"The time! I got to go!" Tooth said noticing the time,

{Me too!} Sandy said,

"I`m sorry Jack." Tooth said, "But we have to go!"

Sandy nodded,

"Okay! Bye!" Jack waved.

Sandy and Tooth left the room to go to their jobs. A Yeti came into the room, North in the Yeti were talking about a new toy design. "Well, I have to go." North said leaving the room. Jack smiled as North looked back at Jack, deciding to leave or stay with Jack. (Of course he left.)

"Frostbite." Bunny said,

"Yeah, Kangaroo?" Jack smirked,

"What kind of things did I say?" Bunny asked,

"Bad things." Jack frowned,

"What kind of bad things?" Bunny asked,

"You said I was useless, a coward, pathetic and other things." Jack said thinking about all the other things.

"I`m sorry." Bunny apologizing,

"What are you apologizing for?" Jack laughed,

"For all the bad things I said on Easter Sunday when we were fighting Pitch." Bunny replied,

"That`s in the past now, Kangaroo!" Jack laughed,

Bunny didn`t laugh, which made Jack feel a little bit uncomfortable. After a long moment of silence Bunny left. This brought Jack thinking about his savior in his dream.

/_Why did he look like me? Why did he have my voice? Why did he save me? Who is he?\_ Jack thought, then he remembered what the other him said, "_Embrace the fear_."


	2. Chapter 2: Jackson Nightmare Black

**So I got some reviews, man! SO I`m gonna continue! ;) Here you go chapter 2~**

_"Embrace the fear."_ Jack muttered, why would he embrace the fear? Was it because he was afraid of being alone? Being alone forever?

"_**Yes Jack embrace the fear!"**_ Jack heard a whisper,

Then suddenly Pitch appeared in front of him. "Hello, Jack Black." What did Pitch just call him?

Before Jack could answer, a wave of unconsciousness came over Jack. Before he fell unconscious he remembered Pitch saying "Pleasant nightmares, Jack." With his snarky grin. After Jack went unconscious Pitch carried Jack to his Lair, and when they were there Pitch put Jack in a room. No not a prison cell but a room, with a bed, pillows, and a blanket. Pitch set Jack down in the bed, and left Jack to rest.

**-Jack`s dream**

**(Jack`s pov)**

It was dark, and lonely. Suddenly it was suffocating, I felt like I was drowning! "Help!" I screamed but I just swallowed more water. Water filled my lungs as I was trying to get out. I was about to give up when a hand reached out and grabbed mine. I was pulled out of the water and onto cold snow. I coughed and gasped for air. After I finally caught some air, I looked at my savior. It was that other person again! It was that person that looked like me!

"H…Hello!" I stuttered,

"Hi, again!" The other me greeted,

I smiled weakly at him. He smiled back; I suddenly noticed he was holding my staff again. He noticed that I was staring at my staff and he gave me it.

"Thanks." I said,

"No problem, Frost!" The other me said,

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I`m Jackson Nightmare Black!" The other me said,

"Jackson Nightmare Black?" I muttered,

"Yep! But you can just call Jack Black, or Jack, or Black, or Nightmare. But it doesn't really matter what you call me!" Jack Black grinned,

"How do you know my name? Why am I here? Why do you look like me? What are you?" I asked,

"Woah! One at a time Frost!" Jack grinned, "I know your name because I'm you. You`re here because I called you here! I look like you because, well because I'm you but your more darker side if you. I`m your nightmare!" Jack grinned at me as he answered all my questions,

"My…My nightmare?" I asked,

"Yep your nightmare! But don't worry it's okay I'll never hurt you physically!" Jack grinned,

I gulped,

"When did you become my nightmare?"

"When you became a sprite, when people walked into you. You were afraid. You made me, Jackson Nightmare Black." Jack bowed,

I stared blankly at him. "Your fear made me!" Jack smirked,

I just stared at him. "Frost, I think it's your time to go." Jack pointed behind me. I turned around, I saw shadows. I cried and let the fear take me. It wasn't like anyone would care, if I left. "Embrace the fear, Frost. So we can become one." Jack said. What? Become one? No...NO! I thought. I'm not going to let fear take over me! "No!" I screamed, I used my powers to stop the shadows. "Fine." Jack said, "Have it your way!" He was mad? Then everything went white. "When you wake up look in a mirror!" Jack Black smirked, it was the last thing I heard before I woke up.

**Reviews man! Give ma reviews! And thanks for reading! More to come!~**


	3. Chapter 3: Reflection

**Here ya go!~**

Jack woke up, "Huh? Where am I?" Jack wondered looking around the room. He wasn't at the- then it suddenly hit him. Pitch must of took him when he was unconscious! Then he remembered "When you wake up look in a mirror!" Well that was what Black said. He looked around the room for a mirror. He saw a big mirror on the right side of his bed. He looked at himself. He raised his arm, the mirror did the same. Then he made a goofy face. The mirror reflected. He put his hand down. The mirror didn't. Wait What?! The person in the mirror smirked and waved at Jack. The person in the mirror became Jack Black. "WHAT?!" Jack yelled, Black came out of the mirror. "Hello Frost!" Jack Black waved at Jack Frost. He walked over to Jack. "I missed you!" He hugged Jack. Jack was shocked, how did Black come out of the mirror? Jack grabbed his staff. He saw Black have an identical one but with shadows not frost. Jack looked back at the mirror. He had no reflection! They both had no reflection!

"Why don`t we have a reflection?" Jack shivered,

"Huh?" Black turned around to look at the mirror, he let Jack go "Oh! I had to use your reflection so I could get out!" Black said,

"What?" Jack asked scared,

"You didn`t want to embrace the fear. I won`t make you." Black hugged Jack again,

Jack was confused, then Pitch came into the room. "Jackson Nightmare Black?" Pitch asking looking at Jack Black like he grew an extra head.

"Well, well, well! Hello Pitch, and please don`t call me that!" Black smirked,

"How did you get out?" Pitch asked,

"Reflections, man! Reflections!" Black smirked, letting Jack go (again),

"Wait, you could only let Jack embrace the fear which would make you be on the outside." Pitch said,

"Well, there`s more ways than one, Pitch!" Black smirked,

They all heard a big smashing sound, "COME OUT PITCH!" They all heard North yell.

"Argh the guardians!" Pitch snarled,

"I have to go!" Black winked as he whispered into Jack`s ear, before Black left he kissed Jack`s forehead and flew through a window, that Jack didn`t really notice. It was cover by dark shadow curtains. Jack was confused and still sitting in his bed. Pitch didn`t really know that Black left because he left the room to face the Guardians. Jack grabbed his staff and flew out the room.

"Pitch where`s Jack?" Tooth growled,

"I`m Here!" Jack yelled as he flew into the safety of the Guardians,

"Ya okay, mate?" Bunny asked Jack,

"Yeah." Jack said,

"Go ahead and take him, I don`t need him at the moment." Pitch said turning around to walk away. That was it? Pitch wasn`t going to fight? He was just going to let Jack go? The guardians went out of Pitch`s lair with Jack. When they finally got to the Pole all the guardian`s asked Jack one thing.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, it was weird. When Bunny left Pitch appeared and knocked me out unconscious. Next thing I knew I was asleep in a room with a bed…then you guys came." Jack said deciding to leave Jack Black out.

"Huh, weird." North muttered,

Jack left the room to do something else. When Jack left, the other Guardians went to have a little meeting.

"Jack`s not telling us something." North frowned,

"Why did Pitch kidnap Jack then just let him go?" Tooth wondered,

"Exactly! Why isn't frostbite telling us!" Bunny said,

{He won`t tell us right away. Should we do research on this?} Sandy asked,

"Sandy is right!" North grinned, "'Tooth and I will do research! While Bunny and Sandy can protect Jack, just in case Pitch comes back!"

"Fine." Bunny said,

Sandy gave two thumbs up, and Tooth nodded.

**-With Jack **

Jack went to his room in the pole. Drawing snowflakes, and happy children. He stopped when he heard something. "Hi Jack!" Black said jumping out of Jack`s window.


	4. Chapter 4: Out

**Hello! Next chapter here!~ ;) **

"What`s happening? _Who_ are you?" Jack growled at Black,

"I already told you." Black frowned, "I`m you."

"You can`t be me, I`m not-" Jack paused,

"Evil and dark as me?" Black finished,

"What do you want from me?!" Jack shouted,

Black didn`t answer, he just frowned at Jack. Jack was confused and angry.

What was going on? Why wouldn`t Black answer him? Why did Pitch take me in the first place? There were lots of questions swarming in Jack`s mind, and Black could feel Jack`s confusion.

"Tell me why Pitch took me." Jack muttered, even though a regular person wouldn`t have heard him, Black did.

"He took you, because he wanted you and me to be on his team. He probably thought if you embraced the-" Black began but was cut off as Bunny and Sandy rushed into the room.

"Frostbite we heard shouting!" Bunny yelled,

He stopped yelling when his attention went on to Jackson Nightmare Black.

"Who are you?" Bunny growled,

"Hello, Bunny!" Black smirked as he walked closer to Jack,

{Jack who is this?} Sandy asked,

Bunny took out his boomerangs, and Sandy took out his sand whips. They both knew Black was a threat, because they could both feel the evil aura coming from Black.

"Bye, Frost!" Black smiled as he grabbed Jack`s hand and kissed it, after he did he flew out the window. Bunny and Sandy were stunned, who was that? Why did he kiss Jack`s hand? After a long moment of awkwardness. Bunny said something,

"Frostbite, who was that?" Bunnymund asked,

"J…Jackson Nightmare Black." Jack replied walking over to his window to close it,

{Jackson Nightmare Black?} Sandy asked,

"Y…Yeah." Jack replied sitting on his bed,

Sandy put his weapon away and so did Bunny.

**More to come! DERP! Plz review! Oh, and tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter! I`d love to hear them! XD **


	5. Chapter 5: Palace

**Okay, Okay, Beowulf I`ll try to make this one longer dis time! Okay? *Winks* **

**Warning: swearing and slight yaoi (boyxboy) **

**-  
**_/I couldn`t tell him, everything!\ _Black thought, but he was happy. He finally could touch Jack without having to wait for him to sleep. "Well time to have some fun!" Black shouted as the sky turned Pitch Black. He laughed as he flew over to the Tooth Palace.

With Jack Frost

"Who is Jackson Nightmare Black?" Bunnymund asked,

"I don`t really know much about him." Jack replied twiddling his thumbs,

{Why was he here?} Sandy asked,

"I…I don`t really know." Jack said,

"Why did he look like you?" Bunny asked,

{Is he working with Pitch?} Sandy asked,

"How do you know him?"

{How did he find the pole?}

Sandy and Bunny kept asking questions, which made Jack irritated. When Bunny asked "Tell us, Frostbite." Jack exploded.

"I DON`T KNOW OKAY?!" Jack shouted, he stormed out of his room and away from Bunny and Sandy. Jack went into one of North`s guest rooms, and slept.

With Black

Jack! Baby Tooth screamed, Stop!

"Stop? I`m sorry little Tooth!" Black smirked with an evil grin,

Black swarmed the Tooth Palace with shadows and dark frost. He was making the little tooth fairies freeze to death. He started to create little dark fairies with dark frost and shadows. They looked similar to Tooth`s fairies. He held his staff in the crook of his neck.

Little Tooth? Baby Tooth cried,

"You don`t like it? What about Worthless shit?" Black smiled,

Baby Tooth cried, her sisters comforted her. Black just smirked, "Let the games begin!" Black yelled and flew above the Tooth Palace to admire his wonderful work.

With The Guardians

"The Tooth Palace is being attack!" Tooth shouted in panic,

Bunny and Sandy were with Tooth and North after Jack flew away. They were about to tell the two about Black but Tooth just shouted that her Palace was being attacked!

"WE have to go!" North shouted,

Everyone nodded, "I`ll get Frostbite." Bunny said,

"No time come on!" North shouted,

{I`ll get him!} Sandy said {We`ll come to the palace together!}

"Okay." Bunny said,

North opened up a portal to the palace. Sandy was on his way to find Jack when he heard a small whimper. It was coming from one of North`s guest rooms, curious Sandy went to check it.

{Jack?} Sandy asked,

He opened a door to find Jack crying in his sleep. {Jack?} Sandy shook Jack.

"Hmmm?" Jack woke up, "Sandy is that you?"

{Yes.} Sandy replied,

"You`re not going to leave us are you?" Jack asked, he had tears in his eyes,

{Never.} Sandy hugged Jack,

"Promise?" Jack asked as he hugged Sandy back,

{Promise.} Sandy said,

Jack cried some more, Sandy wondered what Jack was dreaming about.

With Black

_/Oh, my is Jack sleeping?\ _Black smirked, _/I`ll give him some nightmares and shadows!\_

He closed his eyes as he sucked in the fear around him. Then something caught his eye, a portal opened up. /_The guardians!\ _ Black growled, oh how he hated the guardians. They almost abandoned Jack on Easter Sunday when they were fighting Pitch. Tooth gasped as she saw her palace, she flew to her daughters. "Are you okay?!" She cried, Baby Tooth was still crying. Almost all her sisters were frozen or dead. Tooth hugged Baby Tooth, North rushed to Tooth`s side and putted a hand on Tooth`s shoulder.

Bunny looked up, he could see Black. He was hovering above the Tooth palace with his staff in his hand, and he was glaring at them. Black let out a battle cry and charged some of his dark frost and shadows at them. Before the shadows and frost could get to them Sandy and Jack arrived and made a quick force field around them all. Black growled, _/Oh, wait is that Frost?!\_ Black calmed down and let the shadows move away from the guardians. He lowered to the ground and walked over to _his _Jack. "Frost!" Black smiled as he ran over to Jack. "Don`t you like my work?" he asked, Jack took a moment to look around.

Tooth was crying, the palace was getting consumed in shadows, the fairies were freezing, and to top it all off Jack did half of this. After all didn`t Black say he was him? Jack was angered. "NO! " Jack shouted,

Black frowned, and looked at the other guardians. They were about to charge at him if he made a wrong move. Black gave the others a disgusted look. He formed a shadow fairy behind tooth. He smirked, Tooth wondered what he was smirking about and turned around. She gasped as she saw it. The fairy slowly died away. Tooth stayed strong but she was renewed with a different feeling, anger. She charged at Black, "You bastard!" She screamed, a white light appeared in her hands. When it disappeared she held two daggers. Black just smirked and grabbed Jack by the waist, and hoisted him up into the air. Jack dropped his staff. A dark cloud can over to them and Black stood on it with Jack, still holding on to his waist. Black made a little illusion for Tooth. He made Tooth think her fairies were him. So she was killing her daughters.

"Tooth!" North yelled,

Tooth didn`t answer,

"Sheila, stop this!" Bunny said,

{Tooth!} Sandy cried,

Tooth ignored them and continued to kill her children.

From the cloud Black was smirking. When Jack heard the shouting he looked down. There Tooth was killing…killing the mini fairies?!

"TOOTH! TOOTH! STOP IT, TOOTH! PLEASE!" Jack cried,

Tooth finally snapped out of it. Bunny walked over to her cautiously.

"Sheila, are you-" Bunny was cut off

"NOO! NOO!" Tooth cried,

She looked around herself, _/I killed my little tooths!\_ she dropped her daggers and fell to her knees. "NOOO! NOOOO!" She cried. Bunny kneeled down on one leg next to Tooth, and comforted her. North looked Black with anger. Sandy went to comfort Tooth. The shadows came swarming around the other guardians. Around Tooth were little shadow fairies, whispering things like:

"_You're a murder."_

"_How could you be a guardian when you just killed your own children?" _

Sandy broke through the shadows and tried to help the others. He got Bunny and North out but he couldn`t get Tooth out of the shadows. They all heard Tooth scream and sob.

"Stop! NOOO!" she screamed,

"We need to get her out!" North yelled,

"Tooth!" Bunny screamed,

Sandy was trying to get Tooth out of the shadows.

Black sucked in all the fear and smiled in delight. Jack was struggling to get away from Black. /_Tooth! I need to help her!\ _Jack thought, "Frost" Black said, Jack stopped struggling. "Stop struggling." Black hugged Jack tightly. Jack was scared and worried. "Please, stop it." Jack said, "Stop the shadows."

Black looked at Jack for a moment. Then did as he was told. He let the shadows go away from Tooth.

Then Black smirked, "Hey look at us!" He shouted.

All the other guardians looked at Black and Jack, even Tooth. They were all shocked, Black took Jack`s right hand and kissed Jack`s lips?! Black`s tongue was inside Jack`s mouth. Black`s eyes were closed but Jack`s eye were opened, he too was shocked. Black started to move his tongue inside Jack`s mouth. Jack closed his eyes, he tried to move away but Black held onto him tighter. All the other guardians were angered. When Black let Jack go he licked Jack`s lips, which put Jack into a deep sleep. Black let the cloud put Jack onto the ground safely, and disappeared into thin air. After the guardians took a couple of minutes to check it was okay to move again, they went over to Jack. Tooth suddenly fainted.

{Tooth!} Sandy went over to check Tooth, while North went to check Jack. Bunny was standing and fuming in anger.

"Oh no." said North,

"Wait?" Bunny hopped over,

"Jack his being corrupted by darkness!" North yelled,

{So is Tooth!} Sandy yelled,

"Corrupted?!" Bunny asked, Bunny was getting worried what was going on?!

Everyone was worried, North quickly made a portal back to the Pole. North carried Tooth while Bunny carried Jack. They all thought they got everything, everything but Jack`s staff. After all the guardians left, Black appeared next to Jack`s staff. His staff was in his left hand, while he took Jack`s and his right hand. "Come on, Frost embrace the fear so we can become one." He smirked.

**brightT3ars: Yeah….sorry if it didn`t make cents…but…meh! :P**

**Black: Yay! I kissed Jack!**

**Jack: *blushes* Shut up!**

**Black: Don`t be embarrassed, Frost!~ *cuddles Jack***

**Jack: *shivers***

**Black: :3**

**Bunny: Get away from my Frostbite!**

**Black: *glares* Never!**

**brightT3ars: No fighting! Or i`ll make Black make out with Jack more!**

**Random guy: You`re sick!**

**brightT3ars: …**

**Bunny: NOOO! Don`t make my Frostbite do dat!**

**Black: Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! **

**brightT3ars: :P**

**Jack: Let…me..go…Black…**

**Black: Nooo!~ :3**

**Bunny: Let him go!**

**Black: Don`t forget to review!~**

**Bunny: don`t ignore me!**

**Black: And if you want tell me ur ideas for next chapter! :3**

**Bunny: Oi! Listen to me!**

**Black: I`d love to hear them!~**

**Jack&Black: Bye!~**

**Bunny: ...**

**brightT3ars: Tell me if you want more yaoi (boyXboy)! Or less!~ C ya!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Jacks dream

**Yeah…sorry about last chapter….but anyway here`s some more Doppelganger Frost!  
-**

"_Loves me…Loves me not…Loves me….loves me….loves me not." A little five year-old Jack with a little daisy said, he was playing the loves me daisy petal game. He was in a meadow full of daisies. Little tears were falling from his face. _

"_Loves me…loves me not…loves me…Huh?!" Little Jack`s daisy died away,_

_Then suddenly the meadow became dark and cold._

"_Don`t cry." There was another boy that looked like Jack,_

"_Why do you look like me?" Jack asked,_

"_Because I`m you!" The other boy giggled,_

"_Me?" Jack asked,_

"_Uhuh!" The other smiled,_

"_Do you want to be my friend?" Jack asked,_

"_What about lovers?" The other boy asked,_

"_Lovers?" Jack asked,_

"_So we can never be apart!" The other boy giggled,_

"_What do lovers do?" Jack asked,  
"Well…" The other boy thought for a moment, "They hug, kiss, and hold hands!" _

"_Huh?" Jack asked,_

"_Like this!" The other boy giggled._

_The other boy held Jack`s right hand and kissed his left cheek. Jack began to cry a little. Then the other boy hugged Jack._

"_What`s your name?" Jack asked,_

"_My full name or-" The other boy was cut off,_

"_It doesn't matter." Jack replied,_

"_My full name is Jackson Nightmare Black, but you can call me anything you want! My friends call me Black!" Black said,_

"_Your name sounds familiar." Jack said,_

"_Well maybe we met before!" Black giggled,_

_The two boys weren`t hugging anymore but they were still in the meadow holding hands. _

"_Frost." Black mumbled,_

"_Huh?" Jack asked,_

"_What`s your name?" Black asked,_

"_Uh…Jackson Overland Frost." Jack said,_

"_Woah! We both have the same name!" Black giggled, "What about I call you Frost?"_

"_Sure! Frost, Frost`s a good name!" Jack said nervously,_

_Black giggled, "Hey, Jack do you love me?" _

"_Love?!" Jack blushed, "Y…Yes." _

"_Do you love me enough that you would die for me?" Black asked,_

"_Yes." Jack replied,_

"_Would you love me if I killed the most important people to you in life?" he asked,_

"_Yes." Jack replied,_

"_Would you embrace the fear for me?" he asked,_

"_Yes." Jack replied,_

"_Do you trust me?" he asked,_

"_Yes." Jack replied,_

"_Do you love me enough for me to take your beautiful eyes?" Black asked,_

"_Yes." Jack replied,_

"_Okay." Black smirked,_

_He blew a black snowflake which went into Jack`s eye, which made Jack`s pupils disappeared. Jack blinked a couple times._

"_Huh?!" Jack asked,_

"_You love me don`t you?" Black asked,_

"_Yes." Jack frowned, /Why couldn`t I see?\_

"_Good!" Black giggled, "I thought you stopped loving me for a second!" _

"_Why can`t I see you?" Jack asked,_

_Black didn`t answer, he just stared at Jack. Jack had a worried expression on his face. _

"_I asked you if you loved me enough I could take your eyes, and said YES my darling." Black smirked,_

_Jack just stared blindly at Black,_

"_Do you not love me?" Black cried,_

"_No, I love you." Jack touched Black`s face, "But why did you take away my sight?"_

"_It`s because I love you." Black answered._

**Srry for the short chapter! Plot twist! Ahahhahaha! Jack`s blind! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7: Blind?

**Here you go!**

Jack woke up, his head was pounding. He looked around the room to see where he was. _/Oh, wait. I can`t see.\ _He moved his hand around to find his staff. "Huh?" Jack couldn`t find his staff. Wind came in the room, and whispered "_Jack, your staff isn`t here! You need to be careful! I`ll guide you_." Jack nodded and putted his hoodie up. The pounding in his head stopped. He got off something soft and comfortable. A bed? _"Okay Jack, let me guide you." Wind whispered, _I accidentally cut my wrist on something.

"I don`t want the other others to know." Jack whispered,

"_Okay, I won`t let them know. But Jack-" Wind began,_

"No! Please wind!" Jack begged,

"_Okay." _Wind whispered,

"I need to find Black." Jack said,

A pain shot into Jack, "Jack!" Wind whispered,

"I..I`m fine." Jack lied,

"Black has your staff." Wind whispered,

"Let`s go. " Jack whispered.

Wind opened a window, and off they went.

With Black

Black was with Pitch, Pitch sat in his throne. "What about we become a team?" Pitch asked Black.

"Deal!~" Black smirked,

Pitch smirked, "Come here sit on my lap."

_/Wait…what…?\ _ Black thought, he walked up to Pitch and sat on his lap. Black sat there awkwardly. Pitch smirked and French kissed Black, shocked Black dropped both the staffs. Pitch started to move his tongue. /No! Only Frost can do dis to me!\ Black thought, he bit Pitch`s tongue drawing blood. "What do you think you`re doing?" Black blushed covering his mouth with his right hand. "We're Allies not...l..lovers." Black stuttered,

"Ohhh~ but we can!" Pitch moaned,

Black was about to get off Pitch`s lap but Pitch quickly held on to his arm. "No, Pitch! Only Frost can do this to me!" Black shouted,

Pitch ignored him and took Black`s hoodie off. Black blushed, Pitch grabbed a bottle of wine and drank some of it some of it was still in his mouth, he French kissed Black again. It tasted weird to Black. Jack never drank before so this was a very new taste. Some of the wine fell down Black`s chin. He closed his eyes tightly. He punched Pitch in the gut, "I told you to stop!" he shouted and Pitch let go. Black put his hoodie back on and grabbed his and Jack`s staff. "We can be allies but not lovers." Black said, wiping away some of the wine on his chin. He walked away from Pitch, /_Jack`s awake.\ _Black blushed a little as he thought about his beloved Jack. Pitch sighed, /_Perhaps when they become one I can.\ _

With the Guardians

"I`m gonna check on Frostbite." Bunny said nervously,

Tooth was awake now, she just had lack of sleep. North was sitting on the couch, Sandy was dozing off, Tooth was taking care of her other daughters, and Bunny was getting nervous. Tooth nodded, "Go ahead." She replied, Bunny just nodded and went into Jack`s room. "Frostbite?" he whispered. He saw that Jack wasn`t in his room, and the window was opened. He hopped out the room, "Frostbites gone!" he said,

"What?!" Tooth said, "but he was there sleeping!"

"We need to find him!" North exclaimed,

Sandy woke up, {Jack`s gone?!}

"Let`s go!" Tooth zoomed out the window,

With the other guardians following behind.

With Jack 

(Jack`s pov)

"Wind…" I whispered,

"Yes?" she answered,

"Are we here?" I asked, I could feel my staff getting close,

"Yes." She whispered back.

Wind guided me down the hole to Pitch`s lair. What! Pitch`s lair? Black is in Pitch`s lair? I could hear their voices, "I told you to stop!" it was Black`s voice. Wait…stop what? "We can be allies but not lovers." I heard him say. Lovers? Oh….Black made an Alliance with Pitch. But what were they doing to make Black say that? Argh! Why can`t I see?! But that dream… then I heard Pitch sigh.

"Wind, take me to Black." I whispered,

Wind carried me to Black, "Frost?" he asked me,

"Black, give me back my staff." I said,

I heard him come closer to me and he touched my face. I heard Pitch chuckle,

"Your eyes." Black cooed, "Are beautiful."

I gave him a disgusted look, "Give me my staff." I demanded,

"Only, if we become one." Black cooed,

I tried to glare at him. Man, it`s hard being blind. He grabbed my wrist, and licked it. I knew he was licking it because of the wetness and warmth of his icy breath and saliva. I quickly took my hand back.

"Black, just give me my staff and my sight back." I growled,

"Fine." He sighed,

I reached my hand out, "Just kidding!" he giggled and tripped me, and I fell on the ground. I heard nightmare sand swooshing around. I became scared, in the distance I could hear Pitch and Black chuckling. I could feel the shadows engulf me and I fell into a deep sleep.

(Normal pov)

As soon as Jack fell asleep the shadows moved away. Black walked over to Jack, staffs still in hand. He carried Jack, staffs in between Black`s right armpit.

"Show me a room for Frost to sleep in." Black said,

"My pleasure, Jackson." Pitch showed Black a room,

As soon as they entered the room Black sat Jack on the bed. It was the same room Pitch put Jack in, when he kidnapped Jack. "I`m going to sleep too." Black said as he lay down next to Jack. Pitch just nodded and left the room. When Pitch left, Black quickly sat up. He put the staffs next to the bed, and looked at Jack. /_Ahh~ Frost looks so beautiful when he sleeps.\ _He kissed Jack`s forehead, then cuddled him, and then finally went to sleep.

Jack`s dream

_Five year-old Jack lay in the middle of his frozen pond. /It`s cold.\ Jack thought, /Nice and cold.\ he had a sad expression. He rolled over on his stomach, looking at his own reflection. Of course it wasn`t there. "Hiya!" Jack looked up and saw Black standing over him. "H..Hi." Jack blushed. Black sat down, _

"_Watcha lookin at?" Black asked, _

_ "Not much." Jack said, looking back at the pond,_

** TO BE CONTINUED! Srry If I kinda sucked…*rubs forehead* :P **

**Been busy lately….anyway plz review! You know how I love to read ur reviews! Tell me if u got any ideas for next chapter! Review! :3 **


	8. Chapter 8: Love?

***yawns* Enjoy….srry if it gets confusing! :P Oh and M rated stuff! :P Yeah, lol I changed it to M so…yeah..:P**

**I don`t own: Bad Apple **

_"Not much?" Black said,_

_Jack nodded, "Not much." _

_/Oh, yeah!\ "How come you won`t let m…me s…see?" Jack asked,_

_ "Don`t you love me?" Black asked,_

_ "Yeah but, I want to see your face." Jack replied, "How come I get to see here and not there?"_

_ "B…But Frost, are you sure you wanna know the truth?" Black cried,_

_ Jack nodded,_

_ "O..Okay. But, please don`t-" Black was cut off,_

_And the whole world turned white. The world was flashing on and off._

"_Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

_Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

_Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

_I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

_All the people that I see I will never understand_

_If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

_Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

_Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_And_

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel _

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

_And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

_You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know _

_If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

_Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

_If I make another move, if I take another step_

_Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

_If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

_Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

_I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

_If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

_'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black." Black sang,_

_And Jack woke up._

**Awake**

**(Jack`s pov) **

Ugh….what a weird dream.Wait I`m in a bed? I sat up, and my hand brushed up against something. I looked, Black?! What is he doing in my bed?! Wait, I can see?! Wait, I can see?! Wait why aren't I had the North Pole?! Argh! I scanned the room...wait is this Pitch`s place?! I got up from the bed, staff! Where`s my staff?! I looked around for my staff, I looked at Black`s sleeping form. "So, that's what I look like when I`m sleeping, huh?" I muttered, then I saw them. Twos staffs leaned against the wall. I hovered above the floor quietly, getting closer to the staffs. When I got to the staffs I quickly took mine, but something grabbed my arm. I turned to see who grabbed it.

**(Normal pov)**

Black grabbed Jack`s arm, and rubbed his right eye.

"Morning Frost!" Black yawned, grinning.

"Morning." Jack quickly replied,

"Let go of your staff, Frost." Black said in a serious tone, glaring at Jack. A shiver ran down Jack`s spine, he nodded and dropped his staff. Black smiled, and told Jack to lay on the bed. Jack did as he was told and laid down on the bed.

"Did you have a good rest?" Black asked,

Jack nodded,

"Look you can see now!" Black smirked,

Jack nervously nodded again, Black chuckled. Jack didn`t want to lay down on the bed, he just wanted to get his staff and leave this dark place. Black got on top of Jack, he tilted Jack`s chin up to look into his beautiful blue eyes. Black, French-kissed Jack, shocked Jack tried to push away to no avail. He swallowed something. Black putted Jack`s hands above his (Jack`s) head. Jack closed his eyes tightly, while Black stripped both of them. When Black completely stripped Jack, he broke the kiss to look at Jack`s naked body. And once he did, he licked his lips. Jack blushed in embarrassment, and Black let go of Jack`s arms. Jack felt really, really, really, hot,

"What did you do to me?" Jack groaned,

"A little drug, but don`t worry. You`ll feel good when it`s over." Black smirked,

"Will it make the hotness go away?" Jack asked turning his head away from Black,

"Oh, of course." Black grinned,

Black started to tease Jack`s nipples, making Jack moan. Black smirked, he started to taste Jack`s sensitive nipples making Jack moan more. "Black…please.." Jack said through groans, Black smirked as he continued teasing Jack`s nipples. Black then adjusted himself so that Jack and his penises were touching each other. Black started to move and grind, Jack`s penis against his. Both boys moaning, they French-kissed again. Jack held tight to the pillow behind his head, when Black broke the kiss Jack opened his eyes wanting more. Which made Black chuckle at Jack`s adorableness. Black let Jack sit in a sitting position, he held onto Jack`s penis, sucking on it. Jack moaned, grabbing onto Black`s nightmare hair. Drool dripping down his chin, as Black continued to suck on Jack`s penis. Black looked at Jack still sucking on his penis. /_Frost looks so cute!\_ Black thought blushing. "B..Black! I..I`m coming!" Jack moaned as he came into Black`s mouth. Black swallowed all the cum that came into his mouth. Some dripping down his chin. Jack noticed and lick some off Black`s chin, making Black blush. Jack grinned, and fell on top of Black (on purpose), and started sucking on Black`s penis. Black was shocked, /_Bet the drug is kicking in.\ _Black grinned as he licked his lips. Jack continued sucking onto Black`s penis, hard. "Ahhh~ Frost! I`m coming!" Black moaned, before Black came he took his penis out of Jack`s mouth and came on Jack`s adorable face. Black looked at his adorable snowflake, "I`m sorry Frost, I`ll clean up the mess!" Black grinned. Black started to lick the cum of Jack`s face, Jack blushed. When Black was finished cleaning Jack`s face, Jack changed his position. He was on all fours with his butt sticking in the air. Jack held tight to the pillow, as Black started licking at his entrance (his butt whole). Black putted his middle finger into Jack`s ass. Making Jack moan in pain, he hid his face in the pillow. Black smirked at the reaction, he decided to insert his index finger into Jack`s ass with the middle finger. Making Jack flinch, Black started to thrust his fingers in and out of Jack. Jack bucked his hips, moaning.

"Black." Jack hotly said,

"Yes?" Black grinned,

"Pl..please…put….it..in!" Jack groaned,

"Your wish is my command!" Black grinned,

Black took his fingers out, and putted his penis into Jack roughly. Jack`s eye widened, Black started to thrust in and out. Jack bucked his hips as he moaned, "You`re so tight, Frost." Black groaned. Tears started to form in Jack`s eyes. "Black!" "Frost!" Black and Jack moaned together as they both came.

Black came inside Jack while Jack came onto the blankets. Black pulled his penis out of Jack and laid next to Jack panting. Jack looked into Black`s golden eyes with the hint of purple. The two boys looked at each other, cuddled close. They then fell into a deep sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Srry if I failed! Ack! Plz review! **


	9. Chapter 9: Embraced the fear or not?

**K, I`m back! Here is moar! ;)**

The guardians finally got to Pitch`s lair under Venice, Italy. _/ We have to get to Jack! We have to get to Jack!\ _ All the guardians were thinking, _/We have to save Jack!\ _they decided to check Pitch`s lair.

They were in Pitch`s globe room, "PITCH SHOW YOURSELF!" North yelled,

They all heard an evil crackle, "Why do you think I have your little, snowflake?" Pitch chuckled, the lair was dark so they couldn`t see Pitch well.

"You took him last time! Give Jack back!" Tooth yelled,

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch smirked,

All the guardians (except Jack) took out there weapons.

"Tell us, where`s Frostbite? Ya drongo!" Bunnymund snarled,

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch snarled,

{Pitch, where is Jack?} Sandy growled, (well not really…)

"Fine, I`ll tell you since your just dying to know. He joined my side." Pitch smirked,

"What?!" Bunny snarled, "Tell us the truth!"

"Don`t believe me? You don`t have to." Pitch smirked,

**With the Jacksons**

Jack woke up, feeling a little dark and gloomy. "Black?" Jack asked, no answer. He sat up to see if Black was there. Nope! "Black?" Jack whispered, he looked at the mirror. What he saw made him gasp. He had his reflection again, he had black hair but with white streaks on the tips of his hair, his left eye was its regular blue color while his right eye looked like Black`s eyes, his staff was a mix of shadows and frost, and his hoodie was a dark blue. Then he realized something, he became one with Black. He was trembling in fear, "No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Jack muttered, "This can`t be happening! Black! Where are you?!"

"I`m right here, Frost." Black chuckled,

"Where?" Jack asked,

"I`m inside your head." Black smirked,

Jack could see him in his left eye, but in his right eye he could only see his reflection that he was facing.

"Jack, if you cover your right eye you can see me. If you cover your left eye you won`t see me. And if you open both your eyes you`ll see me but I`ll look blurry. Okay?" Black winked,

"Oh…Okay." Jack said,

"What do you think the guardians think about you?" Black smirked,

"Black, what happened to us?" Jack asked,

"Well we became one. So, Jack…you….embraced the fear!" Black said,

"Embraced fear?!" Jack laid back down,

He looked at his hoodie, and sat back up to put his hoodie on, then laid down again.

"But don`t worry! You didn`t completely embrace the fear! Cause you can still see the frost!" Black grinned,

Jack covered his right eye to see Black. Black laid next to Jack, "Don`t leave me, Frost. Don`t ever leave me." Black whispered as a tear slid down his face. "Promise?"

"Sure." Jack whispered as a tear slid down his face too.

Both Jacks were engulfed by the shadows creeping behind them. Right when it happened a loud ringing sound hit Jack. He groaned, as he held his head.

**With Pitch and the Guardians**

"Oh! Your little snowflake`s awake!" Pitch said,

"You mean he was sleeping?" Tooth whispered to herself,

"Yes, Jackson was sleeping." Pitch smirked, he heard what Tooth said, "I`ll show you your snowflake!" he smirked,

Shadows came and once it disappeared Black and Jack stood. Jack was leaning on Black, sweat dropping down his face. Black held Jack, "Frost, are you okay?" he whispered, Jack nodded. Jack`s head was in the crook of Black`s neck. "Don`t lie." Black whispered, Jack shook his head. His face was crunched up in pain.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled,

Jack turned his head to look at her. /_Tooth?\ _ he looked at the other guardians _/What are they all doing here?\ _

"Frostbite!" Bunny yelled,

{Give us Jack.} Sandy demanded,

"No." Pitch said, "Why do you need him when you didn`t care about him before he became a guardian? Why even bother."

"You`re wrong!" Bunny yelled,

"Give us Jack!" North growled,

"Do even know why Jackson Nightmare Black is here?" Pitch asked,

Silence,

"I thought so. Nightmare was created by Jack`s fears and isolation! It`s all your faults that this is happening to your precious snowflake!" Pitch smirked,

"NO!" Tooth screamed, "Y…YOU`RE WRONG! YOU CREATED THIS! BLACK DID THIS!"

"You despicable woman!" Black shouted at Tooth, "It was all your faults!" Black began to laugh maniacally, "Didn`t you forget? I`m a part of your precious snowflake! I am him too!"

"Lies! Lies!" Tooth screamed as she sobbed on Bunny`s shoulder,

"It`s okay, Sheila." Bunny whispered,

"If you fight, I`ll kill your precious snowflake." Pitch lied, he wouldn`t really kill Jack even if he wanted to. Black knew he was lying, only those two did all but the guardians (including Jack). When Jack heard this he panicked, "It`s okay, he`s just lying." Black whispered into Jack`s ear so Bunny couldn`t hear. Jack nodded and closed his eyes,

"Jack!" Tooth screamed,

"Ha! You can`t do anything Guardians!" Pitch smirked,

Bunny growled.

**Srry it`s short but you read! Any way plz review! REVIEW! REVIEW GOD DAMN IT! DO IT!  
REVIEW! Thanks or not…**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreaming

**Here ya go! ;) **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Something hot and painful hit both of the boys (Black and Jack). Their eyes were as wide as saucers. Their heads were pounding; they grabbed their head and screamed. They fell on their knees grabbing their heads to stop the pounding, but no matter what they did it wouldn`t. It felt like hours but really it was only a couple minutes.

"Jack!" all the guardians (but Jack) screamed,

Then both the boys fell unconscious with their hands intertwined. The staff forgotten, on the ground.

The shadows engulfed them, then teleported them to their room. Pitch was getting irritated by the guardians.

"Leave my home." Pitch said,

"Not until you give us Jack!" North yelled,

Pitch sighed, "I guess you leave me no choice!"

Nightmares formed from the shadows and attacked the guardians.

**Black & Jack`s dream **

_"Black?" Jack called, "Are you there?" _

_Jack was in a dark place alone. Jack go no answer, /No! I can`t be here alone! No! NO! NO!\ he thought._

_He decided to call out for Black again as he walked into the darkness, "Black! Black! Black!" he screamed till his voice became hoarse. It seemed like hours passed, until he fell over something bright. He gasped, "Black!" there on the floor was Black, he looked beaten up and tired. But why was he glowing? "Frost, something's wrong." Black said._

**With Pitch**

Pitch walked to the Jackson`s room. He rubbed his head, "I need some sleep." he muttered. Pitch opened the door knob to Jackson`s room, he walked over to the two. "You're confusing us all." he muttered to himself, /_He gets blind, than gets corrupted, than now the nightmares are going away, what now?\ _Pitch thought, he inspected the two unconscious boys. Then he left, "Okay." Someone entered the room. He (the strange person) poured a bright white liquid on both the boy`s foreheads. "This should do." The strange person had a white cloak with a white hoodie, his face was covered since his hoodie was up, you could see some of his black hair sticking out, underneath his cloak he wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with a white belt, he wore sliver bracelets, and a sliver necklace with a cross on it. He put his hoodie down, he had glowing red eyes, with a snarky smirk, and he looked around the age of 18. "It`s a pleasure to meet you Jack. I`m Libai." He smirked as he left.

**With the Guardians **

"Frostbite!" Bunny yelled, as he hit a nightmare with his boomerang,

Every-time they killed a nightmare a new one would take its place.

"No use! Sandy! Tooth go find Jack!" North yelled,

"No! I`ll go!" Bunny yelled,

{I`ll fight.} Sandy said,

"Okay." North said, "Go find Jack!"

Tooth and Bunny nodded,

{I`ll make a way!} Sandy said as he whipped a nightmare.

**B&J`s dream**

_ "W…What`s wrong?" Jack asked,_

_ "Someone`s cleansing you." Black groaned, "The plan…it`s taking a turn."_

_ "Pl…Plan?" Jack asked, /What plan?\ _

_ "Yes." Black said, "You were supposed to be engulfed by your own fear. But instead you`ve been cleansed." _

_ "Cleansed?" Jack asked,_

_Black nodded and got up, Jack took a step back. Black looked at Jack weakly and said, "Do you believe in me?" Jack looked at him confused._

_ "Why wouldn`t-"Jack began but fell in a pit where the light was blinding. _

_ "I?!" He screamed,_

_Jack was falling down the pit, the never lasting pit. _**(Jack`s pov)**_ I was falling down the never lasting pit. I was screaming! It seemed like hours till I hit the soft ground, on my butt. Soft ground? I looked around; I was in a meadow of daisies. There I saw a younger version of me staring at me._

_ "Hello?" I asked as I got up,_

_ "H…Hello!" The younger me blushed,_

_ "Frost!" A younger version of Black came running towards us,_

_ "B…Black!" The younger me said,_

_I looked at them as they hugged each other. Then Little Black looked at me._

_ "Who are you?" he asked,_

_ "Me?" I asked him,_

_ "Uh-huh! You look like Frost." He grinned,_

_ "I`m Jack…" I replied,_

_ "You`re Frost? Like an big version?" he asked,_

_I chuckled and nodded, _

_ "Whoa!" he said,_

_ "You`re me?" My younger version asked,_

_ "I guess so." I said, _

_ "I…I`m sorry." He said,_

_ "Huh? Why?" I asked,_

_ "You`ll forget everything soon." He said,_

_ Then the meadow was on fire, and the two kids starting melting like candles._

_I screamed as I tried to get to them, but the hot fire was surrounding me. It`s so hot. Then everything turned white. I looked around, "B…Black?" I shouted, "A…Are you there?" I heard an insane laughter. I was in a mansion with opera music,_ _Delibes flower duet. I looked out a far window, it was morning. I walked down a long hall full of doors. I finally got to the last door at the end of the hall the music was loud. I opened the door, it was unlocked. I screamed at what I saw. B…Blood! __**BLOOD EVERYWHERE! BLOOD! BLOOD! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**__ In the center of the mess was Black, holding a knife, grinning like a mad man, listening to the music from a gramophone, blood spattered on him, and the smell of iron/copper. On the floor there was a dead body. I gasped as I came closer to Black. That dead body was mine! My other me, his snow white hair was tainted with dried blood, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he was naked head to toe! His body…covered…in…in…in blood! "B…Black?" I nervously asked,_

_Black turned around, "__Y e s?!__"__ he said as he turned around, I screamed. B…Blood! So much….blood…on…his…face! I grabbed my right arm, I…I was trembling in …F….fear. "Frost, isn`t life painful?" He laughed manically; as he rubbed his forehead "Life is so miserable. Why…is that?" he grinned as he dropped his knife, "Why are we created when we just die in the end?" he walked closer to me, trembling, "I can smell your fear, you know." He looked at me with a crazed expression as he started twitching, "Love is… an ungrateful word." He giggled, "Why do people hate each other because of their differences? Why do people lie? Why? Why…" Black started crying, "Why is the world so cruel?" he fell to his knees, "Why was I created into this world?!" he curled into a ball. I stared at him, "Why?!Why?!Why?!" he screamed, which startled me. "Why doesn't any one like me? Is it because I did something they didn`t like? If I did something wrong why don`t they just tell me? Am I a bad boy? Daddy would always hit me! Mommy pretended not to notice! And when she couldn`t take it anymore she tried to stop Daddy! But Daddy would hurt Mommy! I don`t like it when people get hurt because of me! Then I died! Pippa must`ve been so lonely by herself! But I`m glad Mommy and Daddy died! They were idiots! Mommy shouldn`t have married an evil man, and Daddy`s shouldn`t have done horrible things!" Black started giggling, "I`m sorry!" Black kept talking to himself, I walked away. I couldn`t take the smell of the room and those words…because they…were true. I walked into another room, but found myself in the same room I was in before. "Why? Why won`t anyone love me?" Black kept crying and yelling; I kept walking out of the door and finding myself in the same room. On my 20__th__ try I gave up. Then Black stopped crying, the gramophone stopped, everything was silent. "Are you done yet?" Black smirked looking up. _

**Okay, so yeah...srry for more confusion(maybe) Libai`s one of my Ocs I guess! ;) **

**Hoped u liked it! More BlackIce and BlackXJack soon!**

**Give meh ideas for the next chapter! & plz review! Thanks *winks winks* ;) **


	11. Chapter 11: Memories gone

**Okay so this is what happened so far: **

**Okay how Pitch knew about Black: When Jack was in isolation he created something dark inside of him. And that my friends, was Jackson Nightmare Black. Since Pitch is the King of Nightmares he already knew about Black, hint Jackson **_**Nightmare **_**Black. Black would appear in Jack`s dreams, and since Black did, Pitch knew about him. **

**Why did Pitch want to bring Black out of Jack`s dream world? Well, Black can still enter Jack`s dreams. Pitch always wanted a companion as dark and evil as him. And well…Black was the perfect one to fit that role…**

**Why dose Black tell Jack to embrace the fear? Black wants to become one with Jack, in chapter 8: Love they made love. For them to completely be together Jack would have to embrace the fear and darkness. Black always wanted that.**

**Why did Black use Jack`s reflection? Black used Jack`s reflection to come into the real world to touch his love. –That sounded pervy- Pitch was going to let Jack embrace the fear so he could meet Black. But Black was being an impatient bastard (srry) and used Jack`s reflection to get out. Black found out he could do that in Jack`s library he had in his dream world. Of course Jack never knew that, but some rare information was in that head of his.**

**Why did Black make Jack go blind? Black thought it would be funny, but when Jack begged to see again. Black gave them back cause…well let`s say Jack`s Black`s weakness.**

**In chapter: 9 Embraced the fear or not, when Jack and Black made love. Jack took in some of the fear and was almost engulfed in that stuff. That`s why only half of his body was darkness. And when Black told Jack about the eye thing, later Jack didn`t need it. :P**

**Okay last chapter was Chapter 10: Dreaming. When they both fainted it was because of the power. The power Jack had was getting stronger and stronger by the minute making Jack (and maybe Black) dizzy and weak. Even though it was getting stronger it was making them weak.**

**(Still Chapter 10) Libai –my own character. He likes to travel through my stories and he can cleanse and dirty people. Which means: Cleanse= Make them turn good-Dirty=Make them into bad.**

**(Chapter 10) Okay that dream….So Jack was walking around and found Black but when he did he fell down a pit. Then he met his younger self in a meadow…until it suddenly went on fire and then he found himself in a mansion. It actually reflected on Jack`s past. Even though he didn`t live in a mansion. I made it so that Jack`s past was sad and painful. Why? Cause it gives feels.**

**(Chapter 10) Why was there three Jacks in the mansion?! Dunno..to make it more creepy I guess? I mean come on! Where did that blood come from?! **

**-If you still have questions about this fanfic, that I missed… feel free to ask me! ;)**

"_Are you done yet?" Black smirked looking up,_

_ "W…What?" I asked,_

_ "Are you done?" Black repeated he stood up,_

_ "W…With what?" I asked,_

_ "Are you done being sad?" he smirked,_

"_Sad?" I asked, /Sad about…about what?\_

_ "Didn`t you ever think, 'I wish I could restart my life.' Did you ever think that?" he sat on a chair,_

_ "Restart?" I said, _

_ "Answer the question Frost! Did you ever wish that you could reset your life? Make it better?" he grinned,_

_ "Uh…sometimes." I replied,_

_ "That`s what I want to hear. Most of the other things I told you were pointless." He said,_

_ "Pointless?" I asked, /What?\_

_ "Like when I said the thing about seeing through your eyes to see me. There`s going to be twist and turns in this story." He said picking up his knife,_

_ "Twist and turns?" I asked, _

_ "Twist and turns." He nodded,_

_ "What do you mean?" I asked,_

_ "Your life`s going to confusing. You might not remember." He said,_

_ "Remember?" I asked,_

_ "You may not remember this life." He said looking at his bloody knife,_

_ "Am…Am I g..going to die?" I asked,_

_ "No. But you might restart." He said,_

_ "Restart?" I asked,_

_ "Yes, restart. You`re going to restart your life. When you wake up." He said,_

_ "H..How? W..Why?" I cried,_

_ "Die." Black said and threw his knife at me._

**With Tooth and Bunny**

Tooth was flying at full speed, while Bunny was on all fours running/hopping at his full speed. "Which room are they in?" Tooth shouted,

_/Wait…what`s this smell? Fr…Frostbite!\ _Bunny thought, he could smell Jack.

"This way!" Bunny shouted,

He was getting closer and closer. He opened a door. "Frostbite!" Bunny shouted, in the room was Jack. He was sitting in a bed. Eyes opened, looking at nothing. Jack looked like he was in a daze. /_He didn`t look like this before.\_ Bunny thought. Jack looked like he always did. He just…wasn`t smiling. Jack`s hands were in his lap, his head drooping to the side. He almost looked like a doll. Bunny walked over to Jack. "Frostbite!" Bunny shouted while shaking Jack`s shoulders, "Frostbite are you okay?" No answer. "Frostbite! Listen to me!" Still no answer, "Jack! Wake up!" That seemed to wake Jack up because he started to frantically squirm. Bunny let out a sigh of relief, "Frostbite are you okay?"

Tooth was behind Bunny, "Jack!" she cried,

"Wh…Who are you?" Jack screamed,

"Wait…what?" Bunny was shocked, /_Dose Frostbite not remember us?\_

"J…Jack!" Tooth said, "Are you okay?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Jack screamed louder, "Where am I? Where`s my mommy?"

"Your mother?" Bunny asked letting go of Jack`s shaking shoulder,

"Yes, where`s mommy?" Jack asked tears started running down his face,

"Jack… do you remember us, Jack?" Tooth asked,

"N….No." Jack cried shaking his head, "Did I do something bad? I promise to be a good boy. So please, please take me home! If you don`t daddy`s going to hurt me! Please! If I don`t go home on time! Baby Pippa and Mommy will get sad! Please take me home!"

"J…Jack!" Tooth started to sob into Bunny`s shoulder,

"Frostbite, how old are you?" Bunny asked,

"F…Five!" Jack sobbed wiping a tear away,

"Frostbite. I mean, Jack do you want to come home with us?" Bunny asked,

"What about Mommy and Pippa?" Jack cried,

"They`re not here anymore but, we can be your new family." Bunny said taking out a hand/paw for Jack to hold,

Jack looked at Tooth and Bunny, /_A new family? What about Pippa?\_

"Don`t worry you mommy and baby Pippa are okay. They said we can be your new family." Bunny lied,

"O…Okay." Jack said as he placed his hand into Bunny`s hand, "I…I`m J…Jack."

"I`m Toothiana the Tooth Fairy." Tooth grinned as she finally stopped cry but now her eyes were red,

"I`m E. Aster Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny." Bunny greeted,

"And I`m Pitch Black. The Boogeyman." Pitch smirked as he came out of the shadows.

/_Pitch?! Was he listening to the conversation?\ _Tooth and Bunny thought,

"Boogeyman? I don`t like Boogeyman." Jack muttered,

"Pitch!" Tooth growled,

"What are you doing here?" Bunny shouted,

"I`m here to take your little snowflake." Pitch smirked,

"You`re not taking him!" Tooth shouted,

"I`m taking the child if you like it or not!" Pitch yelled,

Jack covered his ears, /_I don`t like fighting.\_ and whimpered.

"You`re not taking Frostbite!" Bunny shouted as he brought out his boomerangs,

"Wait, do you smell that? Oh, yes! Your little snowflake doesn't like fighting." Pitch grinned,

"Frostbite you`re okay." Bunny whispered,

Jack just simply nodded, still covering his ears.

"C…Can we leave? Now? Please? I`ll be a good boy." Jack begged,

"Pitch!" North barged into the room with Sandy, "Give us Jack!"

"Pssh, What are you still doing here?" Pitch asked,

{Give us Jack!} Sandy yelled, (if he could)

"Fine, take your snowflake! But I will retrieve him!" Pitch shouted and disappeared into the shadows.

"Isn`t this like what happened last time?" Tooth asked,

"What do you mean?" North asked,

"Pitch takes Jack, then just hands him to us." Tooth replied,

"Right, but what does that mean?" Bunny asked,

"Remember that other Jack?" Tooth asked,

{Yes.} Sandy replied,

"He probably has him. So why does he need Jack?" Tooth wondered out loud,

"That doesn't make since." Bunny said,

"I know, what are we supposed to do now that Jack thinks he`s five?" Tooth asked,

"Wait! Jack think he is five?" North asked,

"Yes. Jack thinks he`s an ankle biter!" Bunny shouted,

"W..Who are they?" Jack asked his hands were away from his ears and now in his lap,

{!} Sandy wandered over to Jack, {Do you remember us, Jack?}

"That`s what we asked him early. He doesn't know." Tooth replied,

Sandy nodded, {Hi! I`m Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman! You can just call me Sandy!}

"And I am, Nicholas St. North! I go by many names! But you may call me, North!" North greeted,

"I`m…I`m… Jack!" Jack said blushing,

"What are we still doing here?" Bunny asked,

"Let`s go to Pole!" North shouted as he opened a portal.

And off they went! When they were all at the pole, all guardians were relaxing near a fire place. Drinking eggnog. It was night, all was quiet as Jack fell asleep in Bunny`s lap.

"So what are we going to do?" Bunny asked,

"About what?" North asked taking a sip of his eggnog,

"About Frostbite!" Bunny shouted,

He was hushed by Tooth,

"We don't know yet." She replied, "All we can do is wait."

"Should we talk to Man in Moon about this?" Bunny asked,

"Sandy`s doing that." North replied,

"Why aren`t we with him?" Bunny asked,

"Manny(MiM)`s request. He wants to speak to Sandy." North replied,

"But why just Sandy? It`s about Frostbite right?" Bunny asked,

"It probably is. But…I don`t know. We all want to know. Sandy will tell us when he`s done." Tooth replied.

** Okay srry for the short chapter! :P **

** Here`s what happened: **

** Jack loses his memories of being Jack Frost. So now he has memories of 5 year old Jackson Overland. Spoiler: Jack has his reflection back but not his shadow. Pitch uses Jack`s shadow to bring back Black. Because Black decided it was better to stay within Jack`s dreams. But since Jack loses his memories so dose Black. Pitch decides to raise Black as his own. That`s what the guardians are doing with Jack. Srry for the spoiler! Tee-hee! Some things might change though! Just saying! **

** Tell me if you want more Libai or other things! Cee ya! Oh! Tell me if you see grammar mistakes! Thanks! **


End file.
